


favorite things

by lafbaeyette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/lafbaeyette
Summary: Alex finally has the family he had always wanted, the group of friends he could spend Christmas with. Everything about them are his favorite things.





	favorite things

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's August. Yes, I wrote a trashy Christmas fic anyway. Sorry not sorry?

John in white shirts with gold satin sashes, snowflakes that fall on his nose and eyelashes, silver white winter days that melt in nights of snuggles; these were a few of Alex’s favorite things. Normally the man wasn’t the biggest fan of the holidays, they just reminded him of the family he no longer had, the life he wished he led. It was more of a morose Christmas than merry Christmas—until this year.

He had a life that he enjoyed, a job that he loved doing, and even enough spending money that he could indulge in Christmas gifts this year. Most importantly, this year, he had a family. Sort of. He had John, Lafayette, Hercules, and the Schuylers. He had people to spend Christmas with as they all gathered in the Schuylers’ spacious apartment. He sat next to John on the love seat, though he was curled up so close that there was definitely room for one more person with them. John didn’t seem to mind, his arm wrapped loosely around Alex’s waist. Alex felt warm from the inside out as he watched everyone mingling and talking.

Lafayette was perched on Hercules’ lap, probably in the middle of telling some extravagant story judging by the way he flung his arms around. His voice didn’t quite carry over the rest of the party, but Alex was sure whatever the story he had already heard it several times—Lafayette tended to repeat stories, but none of them cared and always let him keep going. Hercules was watching him with the utmost affection, their love was enough to remind Alex how lucky they all were. Not only did they find someone that looked at them like  _ that _ , like they were the most important thing in the world, the only thing that mattered or would ever matter—but they also had each other, all fully and platonically in love as a friend group. Laf, Herc, and John were his biggest support system. They were all he ever needed in the world, and he  _ had  _ them.

Across from Lafayette and Hercules, Angelica sat on the piano bench with Aaron Burr as he thunked out a few chords of several Christmas songs and filled the room with music. Alex could hear her laugh, which was surprising because he hadn’t known Aaron to make people laugh that often. Angelica seemed to get on with almost everyone, she and Eliza seemed to have that kind of gift, which is why Aaron was at this party to begin with. Aaron, Thomas Jefferson, and James Madison were all invited because they were friends of Angelica’s. Alex tended to butt heads with two out of three, but tonight he didn’t have the energy. There was too much happiness bubbling under the surface that he couldn’t find the animosity that was typically set aside specifically for Aaron and Thomas. He almost wanted to  _ coo  _ over Thomas and James, even, as he caught sight of them sitting together talking with Eliza. Thomas had his legs draped over James’ lap, it was almost adorable. Almost. Thomas was still annoying as hell, and even the Christmas spirit couldn’t change that.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” John’s lips pressed against Alex’s temple and Alex felt his heart skip a beat, fall into his stomach, and jump back into his throat in a matter of seconds.

“Is it too gay if I say, ‘how much I love and adore you and all of our friends and how happy I am to spend Christmas with you’?”

John scrunched up his nose and Alex grinned, that was John’s thinking face and Alex loved it so much. It was adorable, his nose would scrunch and his brow would crinkle as he thought through his words, and finally said, “Yeah, that’s pretty gay, Alex, what the fuck.”

“I love you.” Alex kissed John gently, until he heard a wolf whistle from across the room and looked up to see the youngest Schuyler approaching them.

“Hey, don’t let me kill the Christmas mood here.” She laughed as she squished herself into the space next to Alex on the loveseat, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Merry Christmas, you two, how’re you doing?”

“We were about to be doing really well,” John murmured, still staring at Alex’s mouth. Peggy snorted and John broke eye contact with plump, delectable looking lips. “How are you, Pegs?”

“Apparently the only single person at this party.”

“Literally both of your sisters are also single.” Alex reminded her. Peggy rolled her eyes.

“Burr is gonna bed Angelica by the end of the night—”

“No way.” John jumped in. “Angelica is way too good for him. Plus, rumor has it Burr’s already got someone. Some chick that graduated last year, from what I’ve heard.”

“But have you seen them?” Peggy gestured toward Angie, still laughing at everything Burr said. John just shrugged and Alex threw in his own two cents.

“She’s being a good host, humoring her less than humorous guest. Trust me, no way Burr could make someone actually laugh that much.”

“Look, either way,” Peggy put her hands together and pointed them at John and Alex. “Y’all are coupled up, Laf and Herc are coupled up. Hell, even Jefferson is all cuddly with Mads. And I am sadly alone as hell.”

“Do you want us to play holiday matchmaker?” John offered. Peggy snorted, shaking her head.

“Hell no. A, I don’t trust your taste, and B, I definitely don’t need anyone to complete my holidays—it’s just gross seeing so many couples in one space.”

“Excuse me,” Alex turned on her. “What is wrong with his taste?”

Peggy placed a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, honey… no offense.” She didn’t go any further with it, just let the subject drop and let Alex suffer in his curiosity. “I’m gonna go break in on Angie and Burr and see what’s really going on.”

John scooted somehow closer once Peggy got up and left, kissing the corner of Alex’s mouth. “Maybe we should go find some mistletoe.”

“You are not suggesting that.” Alex laughed.

“What am I not suggesting?” John grinned, kissing his jaw. A chill ran down Alex’s spine and John’s hands found their way to his hips. “Come on, it’s Christmas. The season of giving, let me give you something.”

“We’re at our friends’ house.”

“And?” John tugged at the bottom of his shirt, trying half-heartedly to pull him from the couch. “Come  _ on, _ Al.”

“You’re terrible.”

“But you love me.” John stood up, took Alex’s hand. Everyone else was fairly distracted with their conversations or music, they were sure no one would notice them sneak off.

No one, except Peggy that is. She saw them from a little way away, and smirked, calling out, “Clean up after yourselves, please.”

Alex’s face blushed, but John threw her a thumbs up before dragging Alex out of the main room.

So, there were other parts of Christmas that Alex enjoyed.

They had returned to their friends just in time for the gift exchange, getting their fair share of knowing glances. Alex blushed the entire time, but John? Oh, John was proud.

Alex sat down between John and Eliza as the gift exchange started, watching a pile of gifts build up in front of him and tearing up as he tore his way through them. They were all so thoughtful, and they reminded him once again of the things he had grown to love of the holiday. Reminded him of how things were different now than they were when he was growing up. Reminded him of how thankful he had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr; @lafbaeyette


End file.
